Illusions
by soulmates5000
Summary: everybody has a secrete but when your secrete is stolen from you and if under threat what do you do? thats what Blue has to dcide and quickly, if not then the fate of everything he cares about will be at stake. the clock is ticking, how will he react?


Illusion- Pokémon fan fiction, short story

**Amy's POV**

Amy let her eyes flutter open as Blue lent across her to grab his currently ringing pokegear.

"Hello." Amy sighed and lent on one hand to watch Blue whilst he spoke into his pokegear, as he spoke Amy noticed Blue's posture begin to stiffen and become more intense. Amy sat up a look of concern on her face as she began to listen in on this ends conversation.

"You're lying..." a mumbled reply came back through the pokegear.

"I thought they had disbanded though?" an idea formed in Amy's mind at the last sentence. They were talking about team Rocket. Amy leaned slightly closer to Blue so that she could here the other person talking.

"It gets worse though; team Galactic is involved as well." It was Reds voice on the other end.

"On the plus note though it's not the full teams involved." Amy saw Blue grind is teeth together at Reds tone.

"So let me get this straight; team Galactic and team Rocket are working together to take over Lavender town?"

"Well that is partly true; it's only ten team Rocket men, Proctor, 5 team Galactic members and Mars who are taking over Lavender town." Red paused giving Blue just enough time to sigh and reply to Reds sentence.

"I'm on my way Red- stay where you are." Blue hung up his pokegear and turned around to face Amy who was pretending to not have heard anything.

"You heard what was said, right?" Amy nodded a blush tinting her cheeks as Blue grabbed his jacket putting it on.

"Then you know where I am going and what I am going to say." Amy didn't reply. She knew what he was going to say and didn't like it.

"Amy I need you to run to your home and stay there!" Amy opened her mouth to protest.

"No, Amy- I'm not going to argue with you, I want you to go home and stay indoors. This isn't like all of those past times, this is serious. For the first time ever two organisations are teaming up." Amy stared at Blue's eyes and saw how much keeping her safe meant to him.

"Fine ill go, but you owe me a date." A trickle of a smile leaked onto Blue's lips. Amy felt a happy spark light up inside of her as she looked at that smile; it was a precious smile, a smile that was meant only for her.

**Blue's POV**

Blue stood next to Red staring at Lavender town.

"I thought you said that they were here." Blue turned to glare at Red.

"The police said that they were." Blue grabbed Red by the shoulders spinning him round to face him, suddenly Officer Jenny ran up to them clutching a piece of paper in her hand. She stopped in front of the two fighting boys and passed the piece of paper to Blue.

"This was all that there was left at the radio tower." Blue looked at Officer Jenny before opening the letter. A frown began to form as he read and re-read the note...

_**If you want to see her again, meet us at the power plant. Alone. Well be there at 5 o clock tomorrow. If you're not alone or there then she will die. **_

_**GR**_

Blue flipped the piece of paper over and pulled off the picture that was attached to it. Blue stared at the picture intently. Blue looked up at Red to make sure he wasn't watching him; Red was stood intently talking to Officer Jenny. As Red finished speaking to Officer Jenny Blue screwed up the picture and threw it to the ground by his feet. Red turned to face blue.

"Blue what's going on?"

"I have to go. Ill see you later Red, Charzard come on out."

Red turned his face to watch as Blue climbed onto his Pokémon's back and flew to the destination he had planned. Red sighed.

"What's gotton into you Blue?" as Red turned towards Lavender town he noticed the piece of paper that Blue had dropped earlier. Red walked over to where the piece of paper was and picked it up. On the piece of paper there was a picture of a girl with straight black hair, clear blue eyes and slightly tinted lips, next to her blue stood also smiling. Red moved his eyes to the bottom of the picture where 3 words had been roughly written. DEAD OR ALIVE.

**Reds POV**

Red stood next to Green staring up at the sky, intently searching for the silhouette of Blues Charzard.

"Its time, he should be here by now." Red nodded in agreement before looking back up at the sky as he did he saw Charzard begin to appear, relief hit Red like a drug as the Charzard landed and Blue climbed of its back.

"What's the meaning of this meeting Red? I have places to be and I don't have any time to waist."Red sighed and gave a slight nod at Green who understood what he meant.

"Who is she Blue?" Red took a step towards Blue making sure to keep his attention on him, as he did Green began to slowly move behind Blue, Reds movement meant that she succeeded and had gone un-detected. As she made her way behind Blue she let her hand skim his pocket Green met Reds gaze sending him a message before she slipped into the woods. Blue glanced at Green before focussing his full attention on Red.

"Wha... how did you know?" Red sighed and pushed his black fringe out of his eyes.

"The dropped picture... now tell me what's going on." Blue looked towards his Charzard before turning to face Red again.

"Ill tell you everything that you want to know but Red, in return I need two things from you." Red watched Blue as he walked around to face his Charzard. "First of all, call Green of. I know you were going to ambush me and because of this I also know that she wont believe me if I told her that you said you would call the attack of." Blue paused and stared at Red in the eyes. Red slowly nodded and called Green on his pokegear.

"Green, call of the attack, Blue said that he would talk." A reply came back to Red through the pokegear and he hung up. Once he had hung up he lent back against a rock.

"She must mean a lot to you if you're willing to tell us what's going on." Blue looked sharply at Red wondering if he was trying to trick him. Finally Blue nodded.

"She means more to me than being a Dexter..." Blue let his sentence fade out as Green came running into the clearing, she stopped beside Red.

"Alright, what are you playing at Blue?" Blue ignored Greens question and continued with what he was saying.

"And because of that, I cant' tell you what's going on." As Blue finished his sentence he quickly climbed onto Charzard's back who immediately began to fly away. Red turned to face Green.

"Well you were right Green."

"Of course I was, I'm rarely wrong in these cases."

"And did you managed to plant the device?"

"Yep and it's already online."

"Good, get the others, its time to see what Blue is trying to do."

"And when we find out?"

"We do what we do best..."

**Amy's POV**

Au sudden movement and a groan came from outside the cage where she sat. Amy frowned and shuffled slightly closer to the edge of the cage that she was in. Amy bit her lip unsure what to do. Another moan cut through the dusty air helping Amy make up her mind.

"Hello... anyone there?" Amy sucked on her bottom lip as her voice echoed around the basement where she was being kept. Amy sat cross legged as she waited patiently for a reply, as she did she let her hearing stretch to its limit. A shuffle from outside the cage made Amy's mind snap back into focus she lent forward and placed her hands on the sides of hr cage.

"Yes there is someone here." Amy let out a little squeak of surprise and fell backwards.

"Who... who are you?" Amy felt her cheeks begin to burn as she blushed at the stutter in her voice.

"My name is Professor Oak." Amy's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you Blues grandfather then?"

"Yes that is me, and who are you, if I'm permitted to ask."

"My names Amy, Blues probably never mentioned me before to you though." Amy sighed and placed her had on the back of her cage.

"Actually that's where you're wrong Amy; he tells me about you all of the time..."

**Greens POV**

Green clung onto her Skarmorys foot as it flew through the air towards Blues destination.

"Green are you sure it's this way that we're meant to be going. I mean all what's this way is victory road." Green sighed at Reds comment. Sometimes she wished that he would rust her more. She held out the pokegears screen for him to see.

"You see the black dot. That is Blue so obviously he is in this direction." Green gave Red a sweet smile before turning to look at the pokegear again. "We're almost there." Just as she finished speaking Green saw Blues Charzard on a hill in the distant.

**Reds POV**

Red stood by the doorway of the room; he sighed and walked into the room where Blue was tied up. Blue glared at Red hatred in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Blue but until you tell us what's going on we can't let you go."

"And I told you that if I told you that I would die." He spat at Red who stepped out of the way to avoid it.

"Who will die Blue, you or her?" As he said her he pointed at the picture of Amy. Blue stared at the picture before looking away; he dropped his head before replying.

"We both would die. Her physically, me mentally." Red looked at Blue in shock as he registered Blues reply. Finally Red sighed and stepped forward untying the rope that restrained Blue to the Chair. Blue stood up and glanced at Red uncertain.

"Come with me Blue."

"Why?"

"Because we need to make a plan. We can't have you dying after all, can we?"

**Amy's POV**

"He talks a lot about you professor." Amy glanced to where she though professor Oak was sat, she couldn't be sure though if her assumption was right.

"Yes I suppose he does..." professor Oaks sentence cut of sharply as a loud bang came from outside of the room. Amy knelt up onto her knees craning her neck as if trying to see through the wooden door.

"Did you hear that sir?"

"I certainly did my dear."

"What does it mean?"

"I think that it means that our rescuers are here."

**Blues POV**

Blue looked sharply at his friends that were surrounding him on all sides, he had took a chance letting them come but he had known that it was the best he could have gotton from them,, there was no way were they letting him go in alone.

"Are you guys ready, they know we're hear now so we have to act and move fast." All round him Blue saw his friends nod in agreement. They charged in.

Blue turned to look at Yellow and Crystal who they had left behind to fight the grunts. Blue tightened his fists and looked at Red and Green.

"Are you ready to go in?"

"Of course, man doesn't this remind you of the good old days Green?" Red turned to face Green for a reply, instead a shadow from behind them replied.

"Yes, yes it does. Wouldn't you agree Mars?"

"Yes I do Proctor." Blue stared up at the two leaders of the group; rage pulsed through his veins as he stared at his two enemies. He stumbled back as Green and Red pushed past him blocking him from the enemies view. Green turned around and faced Blue in the eyes.

"Go, I and Red can handle the losers." Blue stared as Red and Green pulled out their poke balls, he turned around and ran towards the door at the end of the corridor where he would find Amy.

Blues feet pounded on the ground as he ran towards the bottom of the steps, he paused momentarily to grab the keys before heading towards the cages, he paused by the closest cage and peered in; not there. Blue sighed and carried on running along by the cages at each cage he would stop and look in try to find her. As he began to reach the end of the last row of cages he heard a shuffle in front of him.

"Amy is that you?" Blue winced as he heard his voice echo around the room.

"Blu…Blue is that you?" a grin swept across his face as he ran to her cage. "Blue you need to go to the next cage along, you grandfather is there." Amy laced her fingers around the cage sides. As Blue looked at her stunned

"You mean that my granddad is here?" Amy nodded in response.

"Well come on over here my boy, we need to get out of here it sounds like your friends re fighting a losing battle." Professor Oaks comment snapped Blue out of his daze and he ran forward to unlock his granddads cage door.

**Epilogue**

Blue stood next to Amy as he watched his friends run out of the building all of them laughing in glee as the grunts came stumbling out of the building trying to catch up with them. Blue felt a small grin twitch onto his lips as he turned to face Amy and his grandfather who were sat on his Charzard waiting to go.

"Blue are you okay?" Amy twisted around to face him. Blue sighed and leaned forward to face her.

"I am now that you're here." Amy opened her mouth in shock and Blue lent down to meet her mouth with his…

The end.

For now…


End file.
